


Three's Company

by PlusSizePrettyGirl (Elanderson85)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanderson85/pseuds/PlusSizePrettyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend, Tom, arranges an evening for you and a guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Darling, you are beautiful. Please, we are going to be late to our meeting if we don’t leave immediately.” 

“I love that you feel that way about me. I love that you look at me like that. But, I don’t always feel that way about myself. I’m not a size 4 and I---“

“Please, don’t. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. Let’s go. You look gorgeous and I have big plans for us tonight.”

How’d I get so lucky to end up with a man like Tom? He is charming, handsome, polite, passionate, talented…and for some reason he loves me. 

 

We met, a little over, a year ago at a premiere for the movie ‘I Saw the Light’, his movie premiere. I had won tickets through a local radio station, and he showed up to surprise fans at the viewing. After, truthfully, not being interested in the Hank Williams story, I walked out early. He was standing in the lobby, talking with some photags and reporters about the film,  
“Tom, this is one of your best performances yet. Do you see yourself singing again in the near future?” One of the eager women asked him. She was tall and lean and had perfectly layered light brown hair.  
“Well, I’m not sure. It was a great experience. We will see what other roles require….” He smiled slyly as his blue eyes sparkled in the light.  
I overhead the conversation as I walked by, and without thought or warning I blurted out, “God, I hope not.”  
Later, as I was leaving the theater, a black SUV pulled up next to me and as the window rolled down Tom looked at me and said, “join me for a drink?”

 

I’ll never forget that night. My smart mouth, that usually got me into trouble, got me the man of everyone’s dreams. And now, here we are. Him reassuring me that, through my flaws and insecurities, I’m beautiful. 

“Thomas, where are we going? You know I’m no fan of surprises.” I picked up the pearl earrings he gifted me earlier, “why the gifts today? What’s the occasion?”

“You deserve a night of pampering my love. I know my filming schedule has had us a part for the last month and I want to show you a good time. Plus, I have a wonderful surprise for you.” He grinned as he wrapped his long arms around my waist. A small kiss placed on my neck, “you are incredible. How did I get so lucky?”

“I’m the lucky one,“ I spun around to find his lips ready to meet mine. The passion was instant. His hands finding their way all over my body. 

I pulled lightly at his hair and nipped at his bottom lip, “make love to me, Baby. Let’s forget about going out. I want to feel you inside of me.” His lean body pressed against mine. I could feel his cock straining against the fabric of his pants as he hardened. 

“My Love, I want nothing more than to be inside you right now. And, I promise it will happen. Soon. But now, we have to go.” He moved an errant curl out of my face.

We drove through the city, hand in hand. He insisted we stop for a drink at a nearby hotel. We walked through the lobby to the elevator bank; Tom leading me effortlessly while patrons whispered as we passed. 

“Babe, the restaurant is back there….” 

Once we entered the elevator, he pulled out a key card, swiped it against the lock pad, and pushed the ‘Penthouse’ button.

“Tom! Where are we going?”

His grin widened and with a small chuckle he said, “to your personal fantasy.”

We entered the beautiful penthouse suite and I noticed a phone on a charger, and a glass of scotch sitting on the bar, “Are we meeting someone?”

“Why don’t you sit and get comfortable. I’ll pour you a glass…red or white?”

“Red, please.”

“I’ll pour you a glass of red, and then, I’ll retrieve your surprise.”

Once he handed me my glass, he disappeared into the large bedroom of the suite.

It was a beautiful hotel, with amazing art on the walls. The wine was superb and I could feel myself growing a little hazy with the mix of it and the cocktails I had earlier in the evening. I removed my heels and felt the plush of the carpet on my toes. The lighting was dim and the LA skyline was in full sparkle through the window view. 

“Darling, join me on the sofa, please.” Tom emerged from the room and he wasn’t alone.

“Tom…I…. what’s going on?” 

“Well, you’ve always expressed such interest in Michael and his work. Understandably, he is a brilliant actor and artist.”

“Thank you,” Michael said as his toothy grin spread across his face.

“I wanted to do something fun for you…for us. And I know that you’ve fantasized about being with two men at once. I also know that you’ve read some descriptive posts online involving Fassbender. So, I, just, put the two ideas together.” 

I was speechless. Here I was, sitting in front of two the most handsome and insanely sexy men on the planet. 

“You are quite lovely. It is a pleasure to meet you finally. Tom has told me much about you.” Michael’s eyes scanned my face, searching for my approval.

“I…… you both are……..so…….”

“Darling, you are usually more loquacious with your thoughts, something wrong?” Tom, grinned at me. Which let me know, this was part of his plan, to render me speechless.

“I, guess I’m trying to…”

“I’m completely alright with this, love….” Tom began.

“Yes, I am too. As I stated, you are beautiful and….” Michael started.

“No! Shush! I’m trying to figure out which one of you I want first…and how I want you.” I downed my wine, stood up, unzipped my dressed, and shimmied my way out of it. “Let’s get started.”

Michael placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder and said, “You are a lucky and very generous man.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom

This woman I love. She is a marvel. She is smart and incredibly sexy. I wish she could see herself the way I see her. Watching her take Michael’s hand and lead him towards the bed, I begin to loosen my tie; I’d like to watch her and him.

“Darling, take your time with him. I’d like to sit with a fresh scotch and watch the two of you together. Michael, do whatever she wants.”

I watched as she unbuttoned Michael’s shirt and his hands slid up and down her body. Her hand dipped into his pants and I could see her grab his cock. It was hard, and I had a small pang of jealousy at his size. 

“I want you to fuck my mouth. Mercilessly.” She positioned herself on her knees in front of Michael. 

“It would be my pleasure to fuck that smart mouth of yours…” I could see Michael clinch his jaw as she began to suck the head of his cock.   
His eyes were low and his fingers were tangled in her in her curls as he pulled her in closer. Her cheeks were hollowed out trying to take all of him in. 

“If we don’t slow down, I’m going to cum before I get the chance to feel that wet cunt of yours.”

With a pop, she released Michael from her mouth, wiping away the mixture of pre-cum and saliva from her chin. He guided her onto the bed, his fingers pulling her knickers down her legs. She plunged her fingers in between her thighs to her cunt and started rubbing her clit slowly. 

“Don’t. I want you to wait, in anticipation, for him to make you cum.” I couldn’t help myself. Watching her squirm in need was making it more difficult for me to sit and not participate, but I wanted to allow them time without me. I’m lucky enough to get to have her whenever I want her. 

“Relax your knees, Poppet. I’m going to taste that juicy cunt of yours before I fuck you.” Michael stared into her center, before he climbed up and began to devour her.

“Oh….Michael….god……I….” her breathing was shallow as he continued to lap at her clit. I couldn’t handle it anymore. Standing, I took another sip of scotch and placed the glass on the bedside table. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye, as soon as I stood Michael stopped his assault on her clit, “Fassbender, it’s now or never.”

…

Michael positioned himself over me, I could feel the head of his cock rubbing at my entrance. He leaned and gave me a soft kiss on my lips before thrusting himself in me, “Oh God!” His pace was quick and relentless. I could smell the scotch on his breath. He smelled like scotch and leather; a combination that that was intoxicating. 

“You’re so tight; you feel heavenly….” Michael’s words trailed off as he kept up his pace, the scruff of his beard rubbing against my shoulder. He moved his hand down to begin rubbing my clit as his thrust grew more erratic.

I could feel myself begin to unravel. His cock filling me to the hilt. His fingers, expertly rubbing my swollen clit. I could see Tom, making his way towards me; a mischievous grin forming on his lips. 

“Cum for him baby….” He whispered in my ear, “cum on his cock.” Without hesitation, the sound of his voice in one ear, and the feel of Michael’s stubble on the opposite shoulder sent me over the edge. My core began to shake as Michael’s penetration continued to reverberate in my limbs. My legs were numb, my arms were numb and a wave of pure bliss overtook my body. I could feel the warm liquid of my center dripping down my thigh as my pussy tightened.

“Oh, fuck darling. I’m going to cum soon,” Michael’s voice was hoarse, his accent thick, “where do you want me?”

“Cum inside her.” Tom said matter of factly, looking me in the eyes. “I want you to fill her with your cum.”  
…

Tom

I watched as my friend found his release in my girlfriend, and I had never been more turned on. She was dirty, the seed of another man oozing down her leg. Michael collapsed on her, rolling onto his side next to her on the bed. 

“Stand up,” I said, rolling my sleeves to my elbows. “Stand up, turn around, grab your ankles.”

She obeyed, as our guest poured himself a drink. I walked around her slowly, resting my hand flush on her back. Her hips, spread as her legs gapped open and her plump ass in the air. Her cunt was dripping wet. From desire; from sex. I slid my finger down her back, between her ass cheeks, and continued until I reached her entrance. I circled her clit with my finger, sending a shiver through her body.

“Do you know how beautiful you are? Your hair, when it’s untamed. The scent of honey and lavender on your skin. The curve of your hips in my palm as I pull your ass towards me. You are magnificent. And you are all mine.”

Walking around to stand her up a bit, I hold her chin in my hand as she is still bent at the waist. “Tell our guest you are mine.” I lean in and whisper in her ear. 

“I’m His.” Her voice is low, dripping in need.

“Louder, I want him to feel the jealousy I felt as he tasted you.” I lined myself behind her as she gripped the bed.

“I’m His!” Her voice was louder, but the anticipation had only heightened. 

Michael stood next to her, cock in one hand, scotch in the other, “is that right? You weren’t saying that when my cock was hitting the back of your throat earlier; I, rather, liked that. Shall we try it again?”

He glanced at me for permission, I nod in agreement. 

He slowly strokes himself and then rubs his tip across her lips until she opens her mouth. He begins to pull her closer in as she begins to suck on him.

Her hips are moving to her own rhythm; I grab them to steady her and I slowly push myself inside her core. The moan, muffled by Michael’s cock, is long and deep. 

Her cunt is tight around me, I know I won’t be able to keep this steady pace for long. My fingers digging into her hips as I begin to fuck her harder. Her ass hitting my hips with force and I push myself deep inside her. Her moans are growing louder, and I know she wants to cum. Michael looks to me for guidance and I motion for him to pull out.  
He tilts her head up, pulling her hair, as my movements become faster, “pull her hair harder. Make it hurt.”

“Oh….god…..Tom…….baby……… fuck.me.harder!”

Michael shoved her fingers in her mouth as she came. Her orgasm was intense. She licked and sucked Michael’s fingers while her moans were loud and shallow. As her walls tightened around me I felt my end nearing. I dug my nails into her waist and as the last shudder from her orgasm overtook her, I lost myself in her. The perfectness of her cunt surrounding my cock. The sounds of her moans. The depraved look of sex and lust on her face as our guest pulled his fingers out of her mouth. It was fantastic. She was fantastic.  
…

Sitting on the couch of the suite, I watched as Tom and Michael chatted in the corner before they turned to address me, “Thank you for a wonderful evening. Tom, as always, you were a gracious host. And, darling, you are magnificent.” He took my hand and kissed it, “I’ll see you both in two weeks.”

“What’s happening in two weeks? Thomas?”

“I told you earlier; your personal fantasy, my love.”


End file.
